1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates a circuit control device that controls a switching circuit.
2. Related Art
In a switching circuit (for example, an inverter) having a semiconductor switching element, malfunction can occur owing to various causes such as fault of the semiconductor switching element. Specifically, for example, spuriously firing an IGBT as the semiconductor switching element can cause a breakdown of the gate to occur. Accordingly, configurations for facilitating determining the above-described causes of occurrence of circuit malfunction have been set forth. In the configurations, a memory for storing data such as on operating status within a predetermined period from past to present is provided (refer to for example, Patent literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H06-14558).
In the above-described prior art, writing the data to the memory, however, is stopped, when occurrence of a malfunction is detected. Accordingly, data after the detection of the malfunction cannot be obtained, so that there has been a case where the cause of occurrence of the malfunction cannot be determined.